


Lost Stars

by NoahK



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lost Stars, begin again music got me feeling all types of ways, oh man i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a bit of drunken fun, you know? It was bound to happen eventually but they both knew that it wasn’t supposed to be more than a one night thing. Just a little bit of fun between best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Lost Stars from the movie Begin Again (specifically the Keira Knightley version but ya know Adam Levine's version is also good). Give it a listen guys...

_ Please don't see just a girl caught up in dreams and fantasies. _

_ Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see. _

_ Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow. _

_ Best laid plans; sometimes are just a one night stand. _

 

It was just supposed to be a bit of drunken fun, you know? It was bound to happen eventually but they both knew that it wasn’t supposed to be more than a one night thing. Just a little bit of fun between best friends.  Except maybe the fact that it seemed to be so much more than that and Beca was convinced it wouldn’t just be a one night thing. She was so fucking sure of it after the night they had. And to think that it all started off with some laughter and Chloe reaching out for Beca's hand at that dumb party. 

 

_ I'll be damned; Cupid's demanding back his arrow. _

_ So let's get drunk on our tears. _

_ And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young. _

_ It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run. _

_ We're searching for meaning… _

 

“We can’t do this again Beca,” Chloe says definitively shaking her head back and forth. “We just can’t.”

“But we could,” Beca fights back courtesy of some liquid courage. 

“No,” Chloe cuts in roughly. “It was a one night thing and that’s it. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Best friends don’t just sleep with each other for no reason Chloe,” Beca blurts out her voice instantly raising with anger. 

“It doesn’t mean anything,” she repeats.

“You have to be kidding me right now. You can’t seriously say that last night meant nothing to you?” Beca asks as tears start to form. She rubs them away quickly as she waits for Chloe’s answer. 

 

_ But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark? _

_ Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy. _

_ 'Woe is me' if we're not careful turns into reality. _

_ Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow. _

 

“No,” Chloe shakes her head furiously. “It was just some drunken thing. It happens but it doesn’t have to mean anything. I just want us to move past this and forget about it.”

“You’re fucking kidding.”

“This isn’t a joke, Beca. I’m serious. It didn’t and doesn’t mean anything,” Chloe says yet again. Beca just stares at her in complete disbelief as she finally lets a tear roll down her cheek. 

 

_ Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer. _

_ Turn the page; maybe we'll find a brand new ending. _

_ Where we're dancing in our tears. _

_ And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young. _

_ It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run. _

_ We're searching for meaning... _

_ But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark? _

 

“I can’t believe you,” Beca mumbles angrily. “This is such bullshit and you know it.”

“Please, let’s just try to move on from this? We’ll just pretend that it never happened at all,” Chloe decides with a hint of a tear appearing in the corner of her eye. 

“I don’t want that,” Beca shouts. “I don’t even think you want that. Nothing is the last thing I want to come from this.”

“There’s nothing else that could ever come from this, Beca. It didn’t mean anything and you need to understand that and we can move on from this. We can,” Chloe replies, her voice entirely too steady, as if she’d been planning her words all day. The younger girl lets her tears fall freely at this point because what else is there that she can do. 

 

_ I thought I saw you out there crying... _

_ I thought I heard you call my name... _

_ I thought I heard you out there crying... _

_ But just the same... _

_ And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young. _

_ It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run. _

_ Searching for meaning… _

 

“This can’t be all there is! It just can’t,” Beca cries out even as Chloe turns away from her. 

“I can’t do this, Becs. It was a drunken mistake just leave it at that,” Chloe says as she walks towards the stairs. “I’m sorry.”

“Chloe, don’t do this to us, please,” Beca begs and when no response comes she crumbles to the floor. 

  
  


_ But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark? _

_ Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark? _


End file.
